


Phantom

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: Brook discovers he has a new power.





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A birthday poem for @masamoony. I hope you like it! Happiest of birthdays! <3
> 
> Ryuichi
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
> This is part of the Blindsided AU I'm currently writing.

 

He made his way into the hold on an errand for something he forgot completely about when he heard them.

 

Moans and groans of pure pleasure leaked out of the half-opened door to the Captain’s room.

 

It made the bone man curious.

 

Normally he wasn’t into men having sex with other men, but the sounds were

 

just

 

so

 

primal.

 

He had to take a peek.

 

And what he saw exceeded his expectations.

 

It was his captain...having sex with their allied captain.

 

Sweaty rubber skin slapped heavily against tan skin.

 

Dark hands grabbing at damp sheets, feet scrabbling to stay in place.

 

It was all so

 

sexy

 

sensual

 

intimate.

 

The bone man couldn’t help himself.

 

A skeletal hand reached for his own missing manhood.

 

It was in a vain attempt to feel

 

alive

 

once

 

more.

 

Wishing against hope that he still had that part of his original anatomy.

 

Yet, the impossible happened.

 

His hand wrapped around a body part he thought he had lost forever.

 

And it felt…exquisite.

 

Like everything he remembered.

 

But more.

 

So.

 

Much.

 

More.

 

A bony hand stroked the recovered part in time to the pair in the other room.

 

Bone against hard flesh.

 

The skeleton twisted his wrist, pumping himself, resisting the urge to throw back his head and moan for fear he would interrupt them.

 

Rubber slapping against skin.

 

Smooth bone moving over stiffened skin.

 

Moans.

 

Groans.

 

Grunts.

 

The trio came at nearly the same instant.

 

The bone man looked at his hand.

 

Fluid that shouldn’t exist coated bony fingers.

 

Yet it was.

 

He looked down at the pearly white essence as it

 

slowly

 

evaporated

 

away.

 

He shuddered as his formerly missing body part too

 

slowly

 

disappeared.

 

Gone.

 

Yet he somehow knew that the next time it was needed, it would reappear.

 

A

 

phantom

 

waiting

 

for his intimate use once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And to answer anyone's question, yes, Luffy's seme/top in this. >: P


End file.
